1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are batteries that can be repeated charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Secondary batteries are widely used in high-technology electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, laptops, and camcorders, and may also be used for vehicles.
Secondary batteries may include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly may include a positive plate, a negative plate, and a separator. The electrolyte may mostly include a lithium ion. The positive plate and the negative plate of the electrode assembly may each include an electrode tab protruding from the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly may be accommodated inside a case, and an electrode terminal may be exposed outside the case. The electrode tab that protrudes outside of the electrode assembly may be electrically connected to the electrode terminal. The case may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape or an angular shape.
Secondary batteries may be used in harsh environments, e.g., an environment that may expose the secondary battery to crushing or a shock. Accordingly, secondary batteries should exhibit excellent stability and reliability even in such harsh environments.